This invention relates to an apparatus for simulating the linear and angular accelerations to which projectiles are subjected when fired from artillery weaponry. Similar simulators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,444,733 and 3,597,969, issued to Curchack on May 20, 1969, and Aug. 10, 1971, respectively.
The artillery simulators disclosed in the Curchack patents are effective simulators of the accelerations experienced by projectiles within the barrels of artillery weaponry, but are unable to simulate the drag acceleration experienced by projectiles upon leaving the barrel. With the development of double signature safing and arming devices utilizing the launch acceleration or setback to provide one signature and the drag acceleration to provide the other, simulation of both setback and drag has become necessary. The old solution involved the use of two testers to simulate the projectile environment. These testers required artificial restraints on the safing and arming components and could not apply the accelerations in the proper time frame.
A primary object of this invention is to overcome these difficulties and to provide an artillery simulator capable of simulating both setback and drag acceleration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a setback and drag simulator which can also be used to simulate angular accelerations.
A further object is to provide a setback and drag simulator capable of providing a desired level of drag acceleration.